Communication systems typically comprise transmitters and receivers. Both elements are also referred to as stations. A wireless communication, for example, will typically have a number of user stations or "handsets" and a number of base stations, which are capable communicating with each other.
One type of communication used is spread spectrum communication. In spread spectrum communication, a data signal is typically modulated with a pseudo-random chip code to generate a transmitted signal spread over a relatively wide bandwidth. At the receiver, the received spread spectrum signal is despread in order to recover the original data. One method of despreading a spread spectrum signal is by correlating the received signal with a reference code matching the pseudo-noise code used by the transmitter to transmit the data. After initial correlation is achieved, in many systems it is necessary to track the incoming signal so as to maintain synchronization and time-alignment with a local reference code to allow continued despreading of the received signal.
In order to carry out communication between a base station and a user station, a communication link is then established. Establishment of the communication link can be difficult due to the length of time that may be required to synchronize the transmitter and the receiver as well as the relative brevity of the time slot within which synchronization can take place.
In order to assist rapid synchronization of communication in spread spectrum and other communication systems, a preamble preceding an information message or midamble embedded within an information message may be used. Although the disclosure will refer to a preamble as a preferred embodiment, the invention can be used equally well as midambles (e.g., GSM, PCS1900, etc.).
A preamble code may comprise a relatively easily identifiable code sequence that marks the start of the information message and thereby allows the transmitter and receiver to synchronize with one another. The receiver searches for the preamble code and, after locating it, knows when to expect the remaining information message and what timing adjustments may need to be made for optimum correlation of the information message.
The fact that the user stations may be mobile may cause the periodic transmissions to drift within the allocated time slot. In addition, there is the possibility of drift between transmitter and receiver clocks. Thus, the receiver may not know precisely at what point the incoming burst will be received, although in some cases the expected time of arrival may be narrowed down to within a predefined window around the start of the time slot. While the receiver is waiting for its designated message, it may receive extraneous messages from nearby users of the same frequency spectrum or neighboring frequency spectrum, or may otherwise receive interference or noise and mistakenly interpret it as part of the message designated for it. A preamble code helps minimize possible misidentification of noise or interference as a valid message by assisting in the detection of the start of a designated burst. To prevent confusion at the user station, the preamble code for a given user station must be distinguished from the preamble codes as well as any other codes that may be targeted to any other the user station (or to the base station) during a time slot when the given user station is to communicate with the base station.
A preamble code may need to be identified rapidly, such as where a time slot is relatively short. This requirement generally suggests the use of short preamble codes. At the same time, a preamble code is preferably resistant to noise, interference and multipath effects, as well as false alarms due to autocorrelation peaks and cross-correlations, thereby providing a higher probability of proper detection and identification of the preamble code at the receiver. If a preamble code is not properly identified by the receiver, the entire information message for the burst being sent may be lost.
One option to increase likelihood of preamble code detection is to increase the power of the transmitted preamble code over that of the transmit power for the information message, thereby increasing signal-to-noise ratio of the transmitted preamble code. While increasing the transmit power for the preamble code may decrease sensitivity to noise and interference, higher power transmissions for preamble codes may unduly interfere with users of the same or neighboring frequency spectra. Moreover, in certain low power applications (such as various types of handsets), it may not be feasible to increase the transmission power of preamble codes. Even if feasible, increasing transmit power could cause early depletion of battery charge for some mobile handsets.
Another option is to increase the length of the preamble code so as to provide better discrimination as against noise and other signals. However, obtaining long codes with good correlation characteristics is a non-trivial task. Whilst true that longer code lengths can achieve better performance in terms of probability of false alarms and interference rejection, the real novelty resides in the fact that the codes achieve superior aperiodic correlation performance (a very desirable aspect for synchronization codes) for both autocorrelations and cross-correlations. Maximal length linear sequences and Gold codes are examples of sequences that exhibit excellent periodic correlations but often poor aperiodic correlations. These codes also have high intra cross-correlations due the fact that the families consist of shifted versions of the same basic code.
As a further consideration in preamble code design, a preamble code may be used for selection of an antenna channel in a system where antenna diversity is employed. Thus, a preamble code is preferably constructed so as to be well suited for use in a system employing antenna diversity, and to allow relatively easy evaluation of received signal quality so as to facilitate antenna selection.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a preamble code well suited to a communication system or other communication system requiring rapid synchronization at the receiver. It would further be advantageous to provide such a preamble code while maintaining a relatively simple synchronization filter structure. It would further be advantageous to provide a preamble code having resistance to noise and interference, without necessarily requiring increased transmission power.